Beauty and the Wolf 2: Love's True Spell
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A fanfic sequel to Beauty and the Wolf. It shows Zhong and Mei Ling going to meet her parents while an evil rat named Yuang and his minions build a golden sword. Will Zhong and Mei Ling find out what he is planning?
1. Prologue

**There's been a slight change of plans for the first sequel of Beauty and the Wolf. I'm going to start work on it today in December 29th 2011, but I won't change the dates of the second sequel and it would remain the same date after I finished work on the other sequel. The title for the sequel is called "Love's True Spell". It has a new villain named Yuang and it has secrets that are yet to reveal. What are they? Well, once I make some of the chapters that include the secret, you'll see soon enough. Also, it won't have ay musical numbers like the original Beauty and the Wolf did. So, enjoy dear fans and don't forget to review after reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the characters or Dreamworks Animation.**

**P.S. It contains footage from Beauty and the Wolf**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Wolf 2: Love's True Spell<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>We see the Soothsayer watching Zhong and Mei Ling sitting on the rooftops of the Jade Palace and she finally speaks. She came from Gongmen City to see that Zhong has finally found his true love.<p>

"Hello there, traveler", said The Soothsayer, "Do you want to know why Zhong and the mountain cat named Mei Ling? If you do, then prepare to fall in love."

Then, we cut a flashback to where Mei Ling tries to rescue Mr. Ping, but is then caught by Zhong and his other wolves before deciding to stay with Zhong to spare the goose's life. We also see Zhong falling in love with Mei Ling and being nice to her before dancing with each other in their wonderful gowns.

We also cut back to where Mei Ling chose to go back and meet her friends again before she gets captured by Bastian, the White Tiger and plots to kill the wolf before the battle where he and the other wolves are fighting the mob and Bastian as well before sacrificing his life to save Mei Ling from getting stabbed by Bastian and kills him as well.

We then cut to where Zhong comes back to life after the last few petals of the rose fell which results in having all of the love he had from himself and Mei Ling and her beauty. Then, they got married and lived happily ever after before fading to black.

* * *

><p>We cut to two years later where we see an army of rats building a sword made of solid gold metal, but it seems that they've been running out of materials including their leftover hammers they've used to re-shape the metal of the sword. Then, the leader of the army named Ryshu goes upstairs to see their king named Yuang standing on the balcony of his kingdom. He bows respectfully to his overlord and spoke.<p>

"My lord", said Ryshu.

"Yes, captain?", asked Yuang.

"The soldiers have run out of materials for the sword", said Ryshu, "We need more and... would you tell us where we might find them?"

"There is one place that I know of, captain", said Yuang, "Somewhere that has a legendary warrior to protect it."

"What place is that, my lord?", asked Ryshu.

"The Valley of Peace", said Yuang and smiles evilly, "Take your troops there and make sure no one notices all of you."

"Yes, my lord", said Ryshu before smiling evilly as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the prologue. I've also added chapter 1 just to get an early start.<strong>


	2. The Departure

Chapter 1: The Departure

We cut to the Jade Palace where we see the children piglets and bunnies playing with their Zhong and Mei Ling like figures made of wood, pretending that they've fallen in love.

"I love you, Zhong", said the bunnie, pretending to be Mei Ling while playing the figure.

"Not as much as I love you, my pretty little mountain cat", said the piglet, pretending to be Zhong while playing the figure as well.

Then, the children ran off to reveal Zhong and Mei Ling walking with each other to see all of the happy villagers of the Valley of Peace watching in applause because of the good news. It turns out that it's been two years since they got married and they had to prepare to leave the Jade Palace and go to a boat that would take them to Mei Ling's hometown. Po and the others, including Shifu and Mr. Ping, arrive just in time to say goodbye to them.

"Are you sure you're leaving, Mei Ling?", asked Viper.

"Yes, Viper", said Mei Ling, "I'm only going back to see my parents and I really want them to meet Zhong."

"I'd wish I could come", said Tai Lung.

"No, sweetie", said Tigress, "It's just gonna be Mei Ling and Zhong."

"If there is anything you need, Mei Ling, write a letter to either me or the Furious Five or of course Po and Tai Lung", said Shifu.

"Yes, Shifu", said Mei Ling and hugs him before hugging Po, Tai Lung, the Furious Five and Mr. Ping.

Then, Zhong walked towards them and hugged them as well.

"Goodbye, Zhong", said Po, "You go have a safe journey."

"I will... Dragon Warrior", said Zhong and hugs Po one more time before leaving along with Mei Ling.

As Mei Ling and Zhong continued to walk far away from the Valley of Peace, we see the Soothsayer watching them and starts to follow them.

The next afternoon, they've reached a boat before going on it and setting sail from the boating harbor a few miles away while the Soothsayer herself decides to rest for tomorrow and set sail to follow to where they're going.

Later that night, Zhong and Mei Ling look at the stars before they spoke.

"What will it be like to see my parents, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"Um... I'm not sure", said Zhong, "I don't think they'll ever like a wolf like me."

"I'm sure they will, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "Trust me. They understand a wolf like you."

Then, Zhong smiles and holds Mei Ling with his arms and they kissed romantically before going falling to a deep sleep.

Nearly six hours later, Zhong dreams some horrible. He sees himself in Mei Ling's village where he sees a bunch of mountain cats whose faces are similiar to that of Mei Ling's until something caught him in the legs. He turns around and sees Mei Ling's parents with evil red eyes and becomes horrified before Mei Ling's father stabs him with a knife.

Then, he wakes up from this horrific nightmare and gasps a few times before Mei Ling wakes up.

"What is it, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"I... I had a nightmare", said Zhong.

"It's alright", said Mei Ling, "Let's just get back to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

Zhong looks at the night sky and goes back to sleep while Mei Ling gently strokes him in the back before going back to sleep.

"It's alright, sweetie", whispered Mei Ling as she continues to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Enjoy and review.<strong>


	3. A Theft At The Valley of Peace

Chapter 2: A Theft At The Valley of Peace

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, there was a cry of help from one of the villagers being tied to a rope by a rat troop.

"HELP!", shouted the bunnie villager, "THERE ARE THIEVES AT THE VALLEY OF PEACE! HELLLLLLP!"

"QUIET YOU!", shouted the rat troop and wraps the bunnie villager's mouth with tape, "No one can hear you. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The rat troop and the others tied the other villagers with ropes and proceed to steal their hammers with the metal work for the golden sword. Suddenly, they hear a cry of joy from the bridge of the Valley of Peace. Then, there came Po, Tai Lung and the Furious Five before they prepare to battle against the rat troops. They use their same kung fu moves they did before at their adventures, including the Spinning Flip technique and the Inner Peace technique. Suddenly, one of the rat troops pulled a device that activates knockout gas and wipes out our heroes before vanish mysterious offscreen before they woke up twenty seconds later.

"What happened?", asked Tai Lung.

"I think we've been knocked out by some kind of gas", said Po.

"What were those rat thieves trying to steal?", asked Viper.

"They're gone", said Monkey, "Vanished out of thin air."

Then, the muffled villager yelled out loud.

"They were stealing our hammers!", shouted the bunniee villager.

"What for?", asked Crane.

"I don't know", said the bunnie villager, "They hadn't told us why they were gonna use them for."

Then, Po looked at the night sky, wondering what those rat bandits might have gone to.

"Where they'd go?", asked Po.

Later, the rat troops bought the hammers with them to the palace and they used them to work on the golden sword while the Yuang watches them proudly.

"We've stolen them from the villagers, my lord", said Ryshu, "in the exact village you told me about."

"Excellent", said Yuang, "Soon, the golden sword will be completed. I have planned something diabolical, Ryshu."

"What kind of plan is it, my lord?", asked Ryshu.

"You'll know soon enough, Ryshu", said Yuang, "All of china will know soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Enjoy and review.<strong>


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Later that morning, we see Zhong and Mei Ling waking up to see another boating harbor and become surprised that they've finally made it. They've reached Mei Ling's wonderful hometown where they see lots of mountain cats that are similiar to her. They turned around to see Mei Ling and started to murmur.

"Look, it's Mei Ling", said mountain cat #6.

"She's back", said mountain cat #5.

"And look at that wolf", said mountain cat #8.

"Why is he with her?", asked mountain cat #7.

"Is she married or something?", asked mountain cat #5.

"I think she is", said mountain cat #7.

"Let's greet her", said mountain cat #5.

The mountain cats ran up to Mei Ling and Zhong and greet her graciously for her return with lots of hand shakes. Then, she introduced them to Zhong, who also shook their hands without getting nervous despite him being shy enough to greet them. She asked them if they know where her parents are and they took them to a large house.

"Wait right here", said mountain cat #5 and walked inside the large house while Mei Ling and Zhong wait patiently.

"Are you excited, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"Yeah", said Zhong, hoping that he doesn't screw up when the time is right and he will get to know Mei Ling's parents.

Then, the door opened and to their surprise, it turns out to be Mei Ling's mother and father.

"Mom! Dad!", said Mei Ling and hugged them both.

"Oh, Mei Ling, my daughter", said Mei Ling's mother.

"We're so happy you've returned", said Mei Ling's father, "and who is this wolf?"

"I want you two to meet my husband, Zhong", said Mei Ling and the two mountain cats stare at the wolf for nearly a minute or so. Then, Zhong spoke.

"Hello, um...", said Zhong.

"My name is Ashiku", said Mei Ling's mother.

"And I'm Haru", said Mei Ling's father.

"It's nice to see you, Ashiku and Haru", said Zhong, "You two wouldn't know anything about... Lord Shen, do you?"

"Why I'm afraid we do, Zhong", said Haru, "He did build a deadly cannon to destroy kung fu once, right?"

"Well, yes", said Zhong, "but the peacock has just changed over... shall we say, four years ago. So, I guess everything at Gongmen City got back to the way it was before. Have you two been there before?"

"Only once", said Ashiku, "Now, we have to talk to Mei Ling in private. Why won't you go and take a tour to our town, Zhong?"

"That'll be great", said Zhong, "I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart."

Then, Zhong walks to the village and sees at the rest of the mountain cats staring at him while Mei Ling's parents have a chat with Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling", said Haru, "However did you manage to marry this wolf?"

"It's... It's a pretty long story", said Mei Ling.

"Do tell, daughter", said Ashiku.

Mei Ling explains how she met Zhong in the first place and everything she had went through two years ago after they got married. The rose he gave her, the way he was nice to her instead of being a threatening monster, her decision to stay with him and his sacrifice for her before the last few petals of the rose fell and brought him to life due to her beauty.

"And then, he told me the Soothsayer revived him after Shen killed him", said Mei Ling.

"You mean, the goat?", asked Ashiku.

"Yes", said Mei Ling.

"I never thought I'd say this", said Haru, "but I think your husband would like to stay here in the village the same way we wanted to see you again, Mei Ling. What do you think?"

"I don't know", said Mei Ling, "I have to talk to Zhong about this sooner or later, if you understand."

"We do, sweetie", said Ashiku, "Now come inside. Me, Haru, and the rest of the villagers will be making a feast celebration for your return."

Mei Ling becomes shocked in amazement. A feast celebration? She hoped that Zhong would be surprised about this wonderful news and the three mountain cats went inside their lovely home. 

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue the story with Zhong finishing exploring the village and Mei Ling's father telling her why he and the others are making a feast celebration. So, enjoy and review, dear fans.<strong>


	5. The Explanation

**This chapter explains why Mei Ling's parents wanted to prepare a feast for Mei Ling's return and to welcome Zhong graciously to their hometown: to warn them of Yuang.**

Chapter 4: The Explanation

As Zhong continues to explore the village, he sees a castle twenty miles away from the mountain cat village. Then, he sees a rat guard and before it could turn around, he quickly hides before he would get spotted. Then, he ran as fast as he could and the mountain cat sees him before turning around to the rat guard.

"Did that wolf just saw... you know what's castle?", asked mountain cat #6.

"Probably", said mountain cat #4.

Later, we see Zhong going inside Mei Ling's house to see that Mei Ling has been surprised to see him return before she runs up to him and spoke.

"How did the touring go, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"I think it wasn't that bad", said Zhong, "I just saw two of your kind playing swordfighting and I thought they were gonna hurt each other if they did that, but they only did it just to have fun."

"That's nice", said Mei Ling, "Anyway, I have some good news for you."

"What is it, sweetheart?", asked Zhong.

"My father has prepared a feast", explained Mei Ling.

"What for?", asked Zhong.

"For my return and he wants to congratulate you for coming to my hometown without doing anything wrong", explained Mei Ling, "Isn't that great, Zhong?"

"That's...", said Zhong, "amazing. It's really amazing. I wonder what kinds of food does your father have."

"You'll see, sweetie", said Mei Ling, "It's not ready yet, so that'll give me enough time to show you something."

"Really? What is it?", asked Zhong again.

"Come with me upstairs", said Mei Ling and ran up the stairs with Zhong behind her and once he got inside after her, he sees her room filled with a lovely bed and beautiful grey walls with black stipes on them.

"It's... beautiful", said Zhong.

"Yes, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "Mother and father made it for me when I was an infant. A few years later, before I left for the academy, I asked my father to keep my room just the same and he said "yes".

"Looks like he did, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "And I'm sure I like it."

"Thank you, Zhong", said Mei Ling and Zhong smiles at her.

Later, we see the two married animals walking to the kitchen to see her father helping the other mountain cats finishing the feast.

"Is it ready yet, father?", asked Mei Ling.

"In about four minutes", said Haru, "Wait for us at outside of the town where the other mountain cats are there."

"Thank you, Haru", said Zhong and he and Mei Ling walked outside of her home to see an old table filled with fifteen mountain cats before entering the table and before they spoke.

"Looks like I'm starving", said mountain cat #7.

"You'll see", said Mei Ling, "Anyway, I want all of you to meet my husband, Zhong."

"Hello, there... Zhong", said mountain cat #8.

"Hello", said Zhong.

Later, after Mei Ling's mother and father brought the dinner with them, they prepare to have a toast to Mei Ling's return and to her husband as well.

"Friends", said Haru, "I'd like to propose a toast to the return of our beautiful daughter and to her husband Zhong for making such an acquaintance to be here in this lovely town."

The rest of the mountain cats raised their own cups and proposed the toast before eating the food while Mei Ling and Zhong have their conversations with her parents.

"Tell me", said Ashiku, "Who is this Tai Lung?"

"He was the one who mastered the 10000 scrolls before... he turned evil. I don't know why", explained Mei Ling.

"I see", said Ashiku, "Well, he must be the most helpful man, that... what does he look like?"

"A snow leopard", said Zhong.

"Oh, my", said Ashiku, "Another cat."

"And father, would you like to tell me something important?", asked Mei Ling.

"Of course, Mei Ling and it's very urgent", said Haru.

"What is it?", asked Mei Ling.

"See that castle over there?", asked Haru and points his right finger at the dark blue castle.

"Yes, father, I have", said Mei Ling.

"I saw it before, during my tour on the town", said Zhong.

"I should've told you when you were little that...", said Haru.

"That what, father?", asked Mei Ling.

"That an evil ruler wanted to ensure that we don't escape", said Haru, "It happened after you left for the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. Then, he announced that if anyone of the same kind returns, he would send out his minions to capture him/her."

"Who, father?", asked Mei Ling, "Who's in the castle."

"A rat named Yuang", said Haru, "He's planning something, but I'm not sure and I just don't know why."

"A rat?", asked Zhong, "You mean, like the other rat I saw guarding that castle?"

"Yes", said Ashiku, "but I must warn you. He's very dangerous."

Then, Mei Ling and Zhong looked at the castle once more before going back to eating their dinner while Yuang watches them from the castle.

"So, one of the same kind as returned, eh?", asked Yuang and chuckles evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, folks. Chapter 5 will continue the story. Sorry it took me so long and I really hope to make more chapters ASAP. Enjoy and review.<strong>


	6. An Amazing Night

**This chapter is pretty short this time.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5: An Amazing Night<p>

After they finished their dinner (the dinner they had was fried rice and some egg rolls and spring rolls), Mei Ling and Zhong went with each other to see the stars that shine in the night sky. Then, they hold each other's hands and cuddled to each other before they spoke.

"Wasn't that amazing?", asked Mei Ling, "Meeting my parents? You exploring the town and having dinner together before we talked to them?"

"Yeah, it was", said Zhong.

"And what if this Yuang father spoke of is dangerous?", asked Mei Ling.

"I'll find out about this", said Zhong, "Not today. Just after I get to spend more time with your parents, Mei Ling."

"I'm so proud of you, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "You did really well after seeing my parents and it makes me happy."

"So am I", said Zhong and he and Mei Ling hugged together before kissing each other again. Then, they stopped and Mei Ling leaves while Zhong lays down on the grass and continues to watch the stars before falling to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	7. Zhong's Second Dream

Chapter 6: Zhong's Second Dream

Two hours later, Zhong falls asleep and dreams about him trying to sneak into the same castle he went today without getting caught by the guards. Then, he goes inside an unknown person's room filled with cobwebs as if it wasn't used for a few years. Suddenly, he hears noises coming from the main hall of the castle. He quickly hides under a bed before the guards and Yuang could enter and they had a chat.

"We've searched the whole village, my lord", said rat guard #4, "He's has to be around here somewhere."

"Keep looking", said Yuang, "First, capture the villagers and we will torture them to tell us where that wolf is."

Zhong gasps and realizes that Yuang's minions will try to capture all of the mountain cat villagers, including Mei Ling. So, after Yuang and his minions leave the room, Zhong spoke quietly to himself.

"What am I gonna do?", asked Zhong and quickly gets out from under the bed, but as he walks out of the room, he sees a large looking rat that hits him on the head, knocking him unconscious. Later, he wakes up to see that he has been tied to a mast and he sees the rat pushing the boat on the ocean, but suddenly stops it and spoke to Zhong really loud.

"So, you must be this Zhong the whole village was talking about?", asked the rat.

"Yes", said Zhong, "Who are you?"

The large rat said nothing.

"Answer me!", shouted Zhong, "Answer me now, you ugly looking rat!"

"I'm Yuang", said introduced the large rat, "and I'm afraid you won't be here in this village to foil my plan."

"What plan?", asked Zhong.

"You ask too many questions, wolf", said Yuang mockingly, "Too many questions."

The large rat laughs evilly and pushes the boat back far away from the village and suddenly, as Zhong struggles to get out of the rope bonds, he sees three sharks as they prepare to eat him. He screams loudly and howls miserably before the dream fades. Then, we see Zhong waking up from this horrendous nightmare and sniffs some smoke.

"_Where's all that smoke coming from_?", thought Zhong and turns around to see the three of the villagers homes being burned down. He goes there, hoping to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short.<strong>


	8. The Capture

Chapter 7: The Capture

He goes to see that Yuang and his minions are the only ones doing this and hides before he can see him.

"What is it, my lord?", asked rat guard #5.

"I swear I must've heard someone", said Yuang, "Oh, never mind. Try to find one of the mountain cats who returned to this village yesterday."

"My liege", said rat guard #4 and he and the other rat guard separate each other to go to each of the villagers homes to find Mei Ling.

Zhong overhears this and sets out to find her. She finally finds the same house her parents showed her and goes inside to see that Mei Ling and her parents aren't there. He goes out of Mei Ling's house to see the rat guards carrying Mei Ling in ropes and runs to them while attempting to free her, but the rat guards tie his arms and legs with ropes.

"No", said Zhong, "Let her go!"

"Zhong!", shouted Mei Ling, "No! Please! What are you doing?"

Later, they take them to the dungeons of Yuang's castle and they see Mei Ling's parents chained to the wall and they became happy.

"Mei Ling", said Ashiku, "I'm so glad nothing bad happened to you."

"Zhong", said Haru, "Where were you last night?"

"I just fell asleep and had a nightmare about this rat", said Zhong, "I was tied to a boat before the rat revealed his name. His name was..."

"Yuang", said Haru, "This is his own doing. I told you two he's dangerous."

"You were right, father", said Mei Ling, "I don't know what he's gonna do to us if he comes here."

"We'll see, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "We'll... see."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short.<strong>


	9. Yuang's Explanation

Chapter 8: Yuang's Explanation

Nearly twenty minutes later, we see Yuang entering his castle and into the dungeons before smiling evilly on the captured prisoners. Then, he spoke after laughing evilly.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise", said Yuang, "Three mountain cats and a wolf." Then, Zhong moves closer to Mei Ling and Yuang laughs very mockingly. "How adorable", said Yuang, "A mountain and a wolf... cuddling next to each other and... my... seems to be that... they look like they're married to one another... how sweet. A married couple."

"Just tell us why you let those guards of yours brought us here instead of mocking our love, rat", said Zhong.

"The name is Yuang, thank you very much", said Yuang and walked towards the wolf, "Now, the reason why is because... words came to my ear... that you and Mei Ling have come to the village. So... while you and the rest of the mountain cats were having dinner... I eavesdropped on everything that her parents have told you two about me. So, I sent out my minions to look for the wolf and bring him to me, but not only that. I wanted the mountain cat as well as her parents and viola, there you all four are. Oh, and there's another thing I must tell you."

"What is it, Yuang?", asked Mei Ling, "What is it that you're planning to do with us?"

"Let's just say... I'm planning a death for you and your parents", said Yuang darkly.

Mei Ling gasps and becomes horrified at this shocking news from Yuang and Zhong gets angry at him.

"Why? They didn't do anything wrong!", said Zhong sternly.

"You're a monster, Yuang", said Haru, "Why would you ever do such a horrible thing to get rid of us? You're insane!"

"Because...", said Yuang and after staying silent for seven seconds he continued, "I was so desperate that the rest of you would sent one of your children away to some academy that I've never even heard of to become a warrior. So, I waited for a few years to prepare to battle against that warrior, but after seeing that no one has returned to the village ever since, I made a law that if anyone with the same kind returns, he/she must be captured and be brought to me so I can find out whether or not it's a warrior I dared to fight. That's why I did all of this and if you dared to call me insane, Haru, I would have killed you right now and sentenced the others to be hanged. Now, shut your mouth, mountain cat or I'll shut it for you."

"Well, if you're looking for the warrior here, it's probably me", said Mei Ling, "I was trained at the Lung Dee Academy with Crane once and..."

"You mean Master Crane of the Furious Five?", asked Yuang, "That fool who managed to train very perfectly and went to the Jade Palace to be trained by Master Shifu himself? Yeah, I've heard about him before, but go ahead. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"Thank you", said Mei Ling, "I was a little bit good at some of the kung fu moves and I've only went to the Jade Palace to stay with Crane and the others for about... three years until I met Zhong here."

"Oh, yes", said Yuang, "So that's why you married him in the first place."

"Actually", said Zhong, "The reason why we were married is because... I was to learn to love a beauty and I did."

"I see", said Yuang, "That settles it then. You, Mei Ling, will fight me in a one-on-one match tomorrow. If you win, I will let you and the others go, but if I win... you will suffer an horrific and terrible death." He chuckles evilly and Mei Ling becomes horrified at this and sobs hardly on Zhong's lap. After a long chat, Yuang leaves while Mei Ling stops crying her tears out and is ashamed.

"This is all my fault", said Mei Ling, "None of this would've happened If I hadn't come here in the first place. I haven't even learned a few new moves I could master."

"Don't blame yourself, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "It's not your fault that rat challenged you to a fight tomorrow after planning to kill you if he wins. Listen, no matter what happens... our love... will always be there for each other."

"You really think so, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling.

"Really, really", said Zhong.

After hearing what Mei Ling had said, Haru came up with an idea.

"I think I know the solution", said Haru.

"What is it, father?", asked Mei Ling.

"Your mother and I knew some masters while you were gone", said Haru, "Three masters, to be exact. One is a lion, the second is an elephant and the third is a mountain cat that looks like you."

"Where can I meet those masters?", asked Mei Ling.

"Far away from the village, there's a mountain peak", explained Haru, "To get there for about two days or so, you must go over the horizon of the desert, swim past those ferocious sharks, and escape from the disasterous jungle snakes. We have to find a way to help you and Zhong escape."

"How, Haru?", asked Zhong.

"Let's wait until night", said Haru and looks at the prison cell outside of the castle to see the sun, waiting until night to explain the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This was longer than I thought this chapter would be. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.<strong>


	10. The Escape

Chapter 9: The Escape

Later that night, we see Yuang finishing the touches of the golden sword and brings it with him on the balcony outside of his castle before chuckling evilly and laughing manically. He uses it to practice battling his minions and managed to defeat single handed easily. Suddenly, it glows red giving him some powers and allowing him to use kung fu techniques with it. Then, he thought to himself, "_I'll use this to defeat Mei Ling tomorrow and when I will, I'll use it to scare her to death. No! I'll use it to sheath her shirt and let it cause her to faint. That's it._". Then, Ryshu appears and bows respectfully to his lord. "Yes, Ryshu?", asked Yuang. "How's the sword going along, my lord?", asked Ryshu. "Doing well with it", said Yuang, "Go tell the soldiers to check if my prisoners are still bond with their chains." "Yes, my lord", said Ryshu and disappears very quickly to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Haru sees an axe not too far from the cell and tells Zhong to use the chains that were bonded to him to grab it. He tried twice, but failed. Then, he has an idea. He and Mei Ling used both of their own chains to grab the axe and succeeded before pulling it into the prison cell. Zhong uses it to cut Mei Ling's chains before Mei Ling did the same thing to his, allowing them to become free. Suddenly, the rat guard saw it and alerted the other rats. "The prisoners are escaping! Get them!", shouted the rat guard and the other rats ran towards the prison cell, but Zhong manages to use the axe to break the prison bars window and managed to escape, leaving Mei Ling's parents behind. "Good luck, Mei Ling", said the now sorrowful Ashiku and Mei Ling and Zhong ran, attempting to avoid any of the rat guard's attacks. Ryshu then runs to Yuang to tell the disappointing news to him. "My lord, the mountain cat and the wolf have escaped", said Ryshu, "They used the axe to break their chains."

Yuang becomes mad at this and claws at Ryshu's face, giving him a bloody stain on his feet. "I've sent the soldiers to go after them... since I already saw them... you IMBECILE!" "Sorry, my lord", said Ryshu and Yuang gave him a darker look. We then see Zhong and Mei Ling looking right back at the rat soldiers who are throwing their spears at them, but they managed to avoid them and reached the harbor where they last parked their boat. They jumped on the boat, but before they could row their way out of the village. A spear hit the boat and Mei Ling screamed. "Zhong, do something!", said Mei Ling and Zhong grabs the spear before jumping back on the harbor and used it to stab the rat guard in the chest. Then, he growls before turning to his evil self and howls very loudly, causing them to plug their ears in pain. "IF YOU DARE COME TO ME AND MY WIFE AGAIN, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND?", shouted Zhong. "Yes", mumbled one of the rat guards. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!", shouted Zhong. "YES!", shouted all of the rat guards and before they could walk towards him, he growls one more time, causing them to run away this time.

Zhong turns back into his good self and gets back on the boat. Before Mei Ling could spoke, Zhong rowed the boat as fast as he could. "What are you doing?", asked Mei Ling. "I'm trying to get us to the kung fu masters as fast as we could", said Zhong. "Be careful", said Mei Ling, "You keep on rowing like that and it would kill you.". "You're right", said Zhong, "Maybe I should slow down.". Zhong them slows down, causing the boat to drift by itself. "I hope your mother and father would be allright while we're gone", said Zhong. "They will, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "They will." The two lovers looked at the horizon with the blue moon still intact and they went to sleep. Meanwhile, we see Ashiku and Haru being carried by the rat guards to Yuang and he slapped them in their faces. "Where are they, you meddling fools?", asked Yuang. "We'd rather die", said Haru and Yuang slaps him even harder. "They're going to meet the kung fu masters and when they train them, your plans will be scraped like metal", said Ashiku sternly. "I see", said Yuang, "Well, let's wait until they return... and when they do... I would set a surprise for them." He chuckles evilly. "Take them away", said Yuang and the rat soldiers took Haru and Ashiku back to the dungeons.


	11. A Micefilled Hometown

Chapter 10: A Mice-filled Hometown

"GET THE GUARDS READY, RYSHU!", shouted Yuang, "ALL OF THEM! I WANT THEM READY TO MOVE! TELL THEM THAT IF THEY SUCEED IF CAPTURING THOSE TWO LOVEBIRDS, TELL THEM TO KILL THEM APART TO PIECES! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "Yes, my lord", said Ryshu evilly and went to the rat soldiers to give out his merciful yell, "ALRIGHT, SOLDIERS! LISTEN UP! FIND THE MOUNTAIN CAT AND THE WOLF AND KILL THEM AND TORN THEM TO PIECES!" "Yes, sir", said all of the rat soldiers and ran as fast as they can and went far away from the palace to set out to find Mei Ling and Zhong.

Later that morning, we see Mei Ling and Zhong as they prepare to get ready for their boat to land on another harbor and on another hometown. They got off their boat only to find large mice scurring in their almost large hometown. The two lovers walked past a sign that saids "Valley of Yearning". "Valley of Yearning?", asked the confused Zhong. "I've never heard of it either", said Mei Ling. As they continue to walk, they see half of the mice wrestling each other with only twenty of them cheering whether the first wearing green clothing or another one with dark blue clothing would win. Suddenly, Mei Ling trips on one of the mice and falls to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry", said Mouse villager #3, "I didn't know where you were- *gasps*. A mountain cat!" "And look", said Mouse villager #6, "A wolf!" The other mouse villagers scurried towards the two lovers, asking questions like "Where the heck did these two come from?", "Are you a kung fu warrior?", and "What's your name?". "One at a time!', said Zhong, "One at a time! I'm Zhong and this who just fell is my wife, Mei Ling." "A wolf married to a mountain cat? No way!", said Mouse villager #5. "We're from the Valley of Peace", said Mei Ling, "But we left to go to my hometown to meet my parents for about a day. Then, those large rats and their leader named Yuang captured me, Zhong, and my parents as well, but we escaped and..." "You mean, that traitorous fiend?", asked Mouse villager #7, "Yeah, he betrayed us once when he promised that we would live in peace, but our finest warrior took care of them and banished him from our village forever." "Who was he?", asked Mei Ling. "You mean, is?", said Mouse villager #6.

"His name is Jyan", said Mouse villager #7, "He's the most excellent fighter and a kung fu warrior in all of the Valley of Yearning." "Where is he now? When can we find him?", asked Zhong. "Why did you ask us where to find him?", asked Mouse villager #2. "We're on our way to see the legendary kung fu masters in a mountain far away from my hometown", explained Mei Ling. "I see", said Mouse villager #8, "Well, Jyan knows where it is if you go and ask him." "We will", said Mei Ling, "Come on, Zhong." Then, she and Zhong walked twenty miles from the mouse villagers and proceeded towards the home of another mouse with a warrior sign painted with both black and white. Once they walked inside the house, they find that there's nothing but warrior clothing with the same red and white colors, very similiar to that of Tigress's clothing. "How are we gonna find this Jyan in a place like this?", asked Mei Ling. "Hello", called Zhong, "Is anyone here?" "Maybe he just went for a vacation or something", said Mei Ling. "Or maybe he... went in here to retire", said Zhong. Suddenly, something attacked Zhong and pinned him to the ground. Then, as the wolf looked up, it happens to be Jyan. "RETIRED?", shouted Jyan, "You dare to think that the most noble warrior who fought for honor, dignity, and love for all of my people?" "I'm sorry", said Zhong, "I only thought about that." "Sure you did, wolf", said Jyan. "Wait", said Mei Ling, "Are you the one they called Jyan?".

Jyan looked at the mountain cat and becomes dazed by her before walking towards her and taking her right hand. "Why, yes I am", said Jyan, "And who might you be?". "I'm Mei Ling", said Mei Ling, "And this is my husband, Zhong." "That wolf is your husband?", asked Jyan before chuckling heartilly, "How sweet. A wolf. Married to the most beautiful mountain cat.". Then, he kissed her hand, causing Mei Ling to blush. "You know, you really shouldn't embarras my wife", said Zhong, "She's used to something like that in every single handsome person she sees. Anyway, can you help us?". "Why, certainly", said Jyan, "Now. State your purpose... Zhong." "We're on our way to find the legendary kung fu masters", said Zhong, "They're the only ones who can teach me and Mei Ling kung fu.". "Let's just say I did learned some kung fu once a few years ago", said Jyan, "Enough of that. Keep going.". "The reason why is because Yuang still has Mei Ling's parents at his palace. Please, Jyan. Can you help us? For all of our sakes?" "I will, Zhong", said Jyan, "Would you and your beautiful wife here spend the night at the village with me first, then we will begin our journey?". "Of course", said Mei Ling, "Besides, we can't go anywhere today without spending some time with the villagers we barely knew for a few minutes.". Nearly two hours, Mei Ling and Zhong spent their time chatting with Jyan and all of the villagers about the Furious Five, Tai Lung, and their own personalities. Zhong even told them that he used to work for Lord Shen and explained why he was betrayed by him in the first place. They felt sorry for him at first and understood the reason why he was married to Mei Ling. Later that night, while Jyan is asleep, Mei Ling and Zhong, while sleeping, have their own separate nightmares. First, Mei Ling's night revolves around her having been reunited with her parents only to see that their eyes have glowed red and finding out that Yuang has possessed them to turn them against their daughter. They attack her before Yuang takes out his knife and stabs her violently. She screams and wakes up from this horrible nightmare.

Then, at Zhong's dream, we see him attempting to reach the legendary kung fu masters in a mountain so high and sees himself half away from the bottom. Suddenly, there are some ghastly voices coming. Then, it happens to be the evil spirits of Yuang and his rat guards torturing him to death until he lets go of the rock he's been holding, causing him to fall to his death. He then wakes up from this horrible nightmare as well and cuddles nervously to Mei Ling. "Our nightmares are becoming more frightening than we imagine", said Zhong. "You're right", said Mei Ling and the two lovers went back to sleep. The next morning, we see Mei Ling, Zhong, and Jyan preparing to leave the harbor on their boat after Jyan said his goodbye to the villagers, hoping that they would take care of themselves. "Now, tell me about those kung fu masters you speak of", said Jyan. "My father told me that they were the most legendary kung fu masters in all of China", said Mei Ling, "They learned new techniques that the other kung fu warriors and masters never learned before, but managed to learn some of them learned the same techniques mastered by those masters." "If we could reach them in time", said Zhong and looked on the horizon to see a desert in about two-hundred and fifty miles away. Little does he, Mei Ling, and Jyan know that there is a large ship run by Ryshu and the other rat guards, who happens to be following them from the palace and they planned on keeping up with them until the time to capture them is right.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you fans think?<strong>


	12. A Messenger Captured By Yuang

**This chapter is short this time. Trust me on this.**

Chapter 11: A Messenger Captured By Yuang

Back at the mountain cat hometown, we see Zeng, the messenger goose trying to find Mei Ling and Zhong in an attempt to send a message to them, but all he finds is a now destroyed home with nothing but ash. Suddenly, he gets grabbed by the neck and it turns out to be Yuang. "Why would a duck like you be doing here in a place like this?", asked Yuang sternly. "I-I-I'm a goose, sir", said Zeng. "What's this?", said Yuang and grabs the letter from his hand before unrolling it. He then reads it out loud:

MEI LING AND ZHONG,

IT IS IMPORTANT THAT THE FURIOUS FIVE HAVE TOLD ME THAT THE RAT GUARDS CAME TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE AND STOLE ALL OF THE VILLAGERS' HAMMERS FOR SOMETHING. WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY PLANNING WITH THEM, BUT IT IS VERY URGENT THAT YOU TWO HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE PLANNING AND YOU WILL WRITE TO US WHEN YOU ARE READY.

SINCERELY, MASTER SHIFU

Yuang then chuckles evilly and orders eight of his rat soldiers to take Zeng to the dungeons and orders two of his rat guards to come with him to the Valley of Peace to plan something devious and spiteful. A plan that would get Mei Ling very threatened and would do something horrible if she doesn't battle him.

* * *

><p><strong>I've wanted to kill some time today. The story is a little hard to write, but at least I'm doing my best to put some creativity to it.<strong>


	13. Meeting Two New Animals

Chapter 12: Meeting Two New Animals

This afternoon, the boat has finally reached the desert and our heroes got off of it to find that there is nothing in the desert. Nothing but dried up water, skeletons, and white painted directions. "We're only a few miles away to find the legendary kung fu warriors", said Zhong, "Let's get a move on." "We have to be careful", said Mei Ling, "There could be something dangerous in this desert.". When our heroes started to walk about 40-60 miles northeast, they begin to feel unaware that there's something slithering not too far behind them. She turns around to see nothing. "Guys", said Mei Ling, "I have a feeling there's something behind us." "Don't be silly, Mei Ling", said Jyan, "It's just the wind." "No, it's not the wind", said Mei Ling, "There's something else. Look.". They turned around to see a cobra with a white uniform before it hisses so loudly, causing our heroes to run for their lives with the cobra in pursuit. As they come to a dead end in a canyon in the desert, the cobra then spoke. "Wait", said the cobra, "I didn't mean to scare you like that." "Did you just... spoke?", asked Mei Ling and turns to the talking cobra. "Yes, I can talk", said the cobra, "Tell me. Who are you three? Don't worry. I'm not planning on eating you or anything." "I'm Zhong", said Zhong, "And this is Mei Ling, my wife, and Jyan, a warrior from the Valley of Yearning." "Wife?", said the cobra, "How romantic. Looks like you two are married. I'm Yuziki. It's a pleasure to meet you three. Where you're from?". "Me and Zhong are from the Valley of Peace before we came here", said Mei Ling, "Oh, and before we met Jyan here.". "Yeah, I know a little bit about this guy before", said Yuziki, "He was the only who defeated that rat. What was his name? Um..." "Yuang", said Zhong. "That's right", said Yuziki, "Anyway, why are you three here?". "We're on our way to mountain peak", said Mei Ling, "We're going to find the legendary kung fu masters.". "Amazing", said Yuziki, "but you can't go on without a guide to help." "You?", asked Jyan. "Nope", said Yuziki, "My friend's the guide. Come with me. I'll bring you to him."

Yuziki brings our three heroes to his larger house where we see his friend, a badger, making some hot grilled teriyaki beef. "I want you to meet my friend, Jen", said Yuziki, "Hey, Jen! I found some visitors in the desert! I want you to meet them!". "Visitors?", said Jen and walks towards Yuziki and the others before looking up at the three animals, "Wow. A mountain cat, a wolf, and a mouse. How come you didn't eat the one who has a long tail, Yuziki? I thought you like eating mice and rats.". "I don't eat them because they turn out to be friendlier than I imagine", said Yuziki. "I'm Mei Ling", said, "and these are the other two. Zhong and Jyan. Zhong's my husband and Jyan is-". "Allow me, young lady", said Jyan, "I'm a warrior, if you could guess, badger." "And you have a husband?", asked Jen, "Amazing. I always adore couples especially when they're married. What brings you three here anyway?". Mei Ling and Zhong explained everything why they came here, the part where he and Mei Ling got to meet her parents before he and them got captured by Yuang and his rat guards, Mei Ling's father telling him information about the legendary kung fu masters before their escape, and their first meeting with Jyan. "Amazing", said Jen, "and that's why you're being chased by him?". "Not only that", said Mei Ling, "He wants me to battle him. He said if I'd win, he would let me and the others go, but If I don't, he would kill me.". Then, she becomes depressed and worried. "That's terrible", said Yuziki, "We can't let him do that. Why, If I see him, I would tear him from limb to limb until his bones crack.". "You can't beat him", said Zhong and goes to comfort Mei Ling, "He wanted you to battle him and I think that you should.". "But, Zhong, I-", said Mei Ling, but is interrupted. "No buts", said Zhong, "Once we get to the masters, one of them will train you as the other will train me. I believe in you, Mei Ling. You know I do.". Then, he kissed her in the cheek, cheering her up. "Thanks, Zhong", said Mei Ling and she and Zhong kissed each other for ten seconds. "Well, if what you're saying is true", said Jen, "Then, it's settled. We leave tomorrow together. Looks like it would be an adventure we will never forget.". Later that night, we see our heroes sleeping while Mei Ling and Zhong cuddled next to each other, now glad that they have made new friends on their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 will continue the story. Stay tuned, fans.<strong>


	14. Continuing The Adventure

**Just a reminder, folks: Even though it's not a musical like the first Beauty and the Wolf, it would only have one musical number, but not sunged by our characters. So, sit back and enjoy. Oh, and in case you understand, the song is called "Trail We Blaze" and I know its the same song from The Road To El Dorado but it revolves around Mei Ling, Zhong, Jyan, Jen, and Yuziki walking a few miles away from the desert before they attempt to avoid the sharks, and escape from the snakes in order to get to the legendary kung fu masters. So, just in case, Animation Universe 2005 has already given this fanfic lots of positive feedbacks as I continue to make more chapters and I think it needs a lot more feedback.**

**P.S. I do not own the song by Elton John.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Continuing The Adventure<p>

The next morning, we see Mei Ling and the others leaving with Jen away from his house and continuing on their journey to the mountain peak. They come across some dangerous obstacles including the alligators and find themselves in the jungle filled with disasterous snakes as we hear a song playing in the background known as "**Trail We Blaze**".

**Look out new world here we come**  
><strong>Brave, intrepid and then some<strong>  
><strong>Pioneers of maximum<strong>  
><strong>Audacity whose resumes<strong>  
><strong>Show that we are just the team<strong>  
><strong>To live where others merely dream<strong>  
><strong>Building up a head of steam<strong>  
><strong>On the trail we blaze<strong>

**Changing legend into fact**  
><strong>We shall ride into history<strong>  
><strong>Turning myth into truth<strong>  
><strong>We shall surely gaze<strong>  
><strong>On the sweet unfolding<strong>  
><strong>Of an antique mystery<strong>  
><strong>All will be revealed<strong>  
><strong>On the trail we blaze<strong>

**Paradise is close at hand**  
><strong>Shangri-la the promised land<strong>  
><strong>Seventh heaven on demand<strong>  
><strong>Quite unusual nowadays<strong>  
><strong>Virgin vistas, undefiled<strong>  
><strong>Minds and bodies running wild<strong>  
><strong>In the man behold the child<strong>  
><strong>On the trail we blaze<strong>

**The trail we blaze**  
><strong>Is a road uncharted<strong>  
><strong>Through terra incognita to a golden shrine<strong>  
><strong>No place for the traveler<strong>  
><strong>To be faint-hearted<strong>  
><strong>We are part of the sumptuous grand design<strong>

**Changing legend into fact**  
><strong>We shall ride into history<strong>  
><strong>Turning myth into truth<strong>  
><strong>We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding<strong>  
><strong>Of an antique mystery<strong>  
><strong>All will be revealed<strong>  
><strong>On the trail we blaze<strong>  
><strong>On the trail we blaze<strong>

The song ends and we see our heroes seeing themselves on the snow and they've come to an incredible discovery. They have finally made it to the mountain peak! We made it, Zhong", exclaimed Mei Ling. "Yes, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "We made it at last". "Kung fu masters, here we come", said Yuziki and the looked at the top of the mountain peak, hoping to meet the legendary kung fu masters.

* * *

><p><strong>Just kidding. I just added another chapter. Enjoy and review, fans.<strong>


	15. The Legendary Kung Fu Masters

Chapter 14: The Legendary Kung Fu Masters

Meanwhile, we see Yuang on the balcony, looking at the horizon of the mountain cat village and then went to the dungeons to see Mei Ling's still captured parents. "I sent my soldiers to go after your daugher", said Yuang evilly, "Once they capture her, I would do what I have promised: To fight her and to win, then... to kill her.". He laughs evilly for a while and Ashiku growls at him. "You fiend!", said Ashiku sternly, "Don't you dare touch a paw on our daughter!". "Oh, I will alright", said Yuang, "Oh, and by the way, I also sent some of them with me to the Jade Palace nearly yesterday and... we've captured something that would... force Mei Ling to battle me.". Haru finally guesses who they captured. "You don't mean...", said Haru. "Yes", said Yuang and reveals the other prisoners who turned out to be Po, Tai Lung, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu, the kung fu warriors/master they had captured and been brought here from the Valley of Peace and are now bonded in robes tied to their arms. "How could you?", asked Haru sternly. "I uh... don't want to fight Mei Ling without... these warriors here watch us. Besides, we only want some company while we fight, do we?". "You'll never get away with this, you despicable rodent", said Viper sternly. "When Mei Ling and Zhong get here", said Tigress sternly, "You're the one who's going to be sorry.". Yuang glares at them evilly and exits the dungeons.

Meanwhile, after our heroes reached the very highest top of the mountain peak, we see a brilliant flash of white light shine down upon them. Then, as they turn around, we see the shadows of the animals before turning their heads to see... incredible faces of the masters... a lion... an elephant... and a mountain cat. It is. They happen to be... the legendary kung fu masters and they prepare to welcome them graciously. "Hello, dear travelers", said the lion, "I am Yushama and these are Kairo and Euiko.". Five of our heroes bowed respectfully to the masters as did they and Yushama continues to speak. "Tell us your names and state your purpose.". "I am Mei Ling", said Mei Ling, "and these other travelers are Zhong, Jyan, Yuziki, and Jen. We have come here... for me and Zhong to learn your kung fu." "Is there an evil force that threatens you?", asked Kairo. "Yes", said Zhong, "How do you three know that?" "We sensed non-warriors presence before", said Euiko, "Now, we still possess those powers.". "Do you know anything about... Yuang?", asked Jen. "We have heard of his evil deeds, that rodent", said Kairo, "And if you and this wolf here indeed want to learn the basics of our kung fu, you are welcomed here and so are your friends. Rest here for about a day or two until you are healed. We will do what we can to aid you.". Mei Ling and Zhong bowed respectfull now that they have finally seen the kung fu masters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Will continue the fanfic sooner or later.<strong>


	16. Mei Ling's and Zhong's First Training

Chapter 15: Mei Ling's and Zhong's First Training

Nearly two hours later, Mei Ling and Zhong prepared to get ready for their first training in kung fu while Yuziki, Jyan, and Jen watch. "Remember this, students", said Yushama, "There are five important things when it comes to kung fu: Faith, Hope, Temptation, Grace, and Wisdom. Once you use them, then you will have the chance to use you kung fu wisely. "Are you ready, Mei Ling? Zhong?", asked Kairo. "Yes, Master Kairo", said Mei Ling and Zhong respectively and Euiko shouted, "BEGIN!" and the training had begun. We see Mei Ling and Zhong now training against each other for nearly thirty minutes. Zhong seemed to have an advantage at first, but Mei Ling managed to outsmart Zhong by using calm and patience. Zhong chuckles and becomes amused by her and used the same thing against her. Then, they laughed and as they continue, the song plays in the background called "**Without Question**".

**The more I learn**  
><strong>The more I see<strong>  
><strong>The less the world impassions me<strong>  
><strong>The hungry heart<strong>  
><strong>The roving eye<strong>  
><strong>Have come to rest<strong>  
><strong>Do not apply<strong>  
><strong>The frantic chase<strong>  
><strong>The crazy ride<strong>  
><strong>The thrill has gone<strong>  
><strong>I step aside<strong>  
><strong>I'd believe<strong>  
><strong>In anything<strong>  
><strong>Were it not for you<strong>  
><strong>Showing me by just existing<strong>  
><strong>Only this is true<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>Without question<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>I'd believe in anything<strong>  
><strong>Were it not for you<strong>  
><strong>Showing me by just existing Only this is true<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I love you<strong>

The song ends as we see two of our heroes finishing their training since it's been almost two hours, tired and decided to call it a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Enjoy.<strong>


	17. Mei Ling's Inner Peace

Chapter 16: Mei Ling's Inner Peace

Later, we see Ryshu and the other rat soldiers traveling in the mountains to find Mei Ling and Zhong. They decided to camp for the night in a dark cave with the fire being lit on broken wood they've found. When the smoke came to the mountain peak, Mei Ling and Zhong smelled it and turned around to see the smallest light far away from here. "It's them", said Mei Ling, "Yuang's soldiers. They must've followed us here." "We have to learn as much kung fu as we can, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I can teach you one of them." "What kind of kung fu is it, Zhong?", asked Mei Ling. "The Inner Peace technique", said Zhong, "Po taught me the move once when I had too many painful memories about my parents. My father was cruel before he killed my mother in anger and I was so terrified. So, I used Inner Peace to get rid of my memories and continued to live on. Do you have any memories, Mei Ling?" "Yes, I have", said Mei Ling, "I'll use close my eyes and try to remember." Mei Ling then closes his eyes peacefully and we warp to a flashback where we see her as an eight year old cub as she runs away from Yuang's rat soldiers that were chasing her. When she comes to a dead end, she gets cornered by them, but when one of them is about to attack her, Mei Ling's father appears and claws at the rat with one swipe of his claws and did the same to the rest, causing them to flee in panic before he roars so loudly. Then, he came towards his daughter.

"Mei Ling", said Haru, "Those rats are doing something terrible. They're... they're trying to kill you." "Me?", asked Young Mei Ling, now confused, "Why?". "I'm not sure", said Haru, "Which is why we have to wait for a few years until you're all grown up. Then, the time would be right." "What time, baba?", asked Young Mei Ling. "The time for your departure", said Haru, "You will be leaving to a place known as the Lee-Ding Academy. That's where you will be safe. Do you understand, my daughter?" "Yes, baba", said Young Mei Ling and we cut to a few years later where Mei Ling, now a teenager, is ready to leave her hometown. "I'm ready... father", said Mei Ling and hugs her father and mother goodbye before departing to a harbor before getting on to a boat for the Lee-Ding Academy. We cut back to Mei Ling as she tells Zhong everything why Yuang and his rat guards wants her dead. "My father was sending me away to the Lee-Ding Academy just to protect me... and I knew that he did the right thing", said Mei Ling, "When we get back to Yuang's palace, I'll be ready to defeat him, but first, I'm going to do the Inner Peace technique to get rid of my childhood memories." "That's the spirit, Mei Ling", said Kairo as he and the other two masters appear, "Go ahead. We will watch you." Mei Ling nods and closes her eyes again to practice the Inner Peace technique by grabbing a snowflake with her right hand without looking and swirls it around, causing the memories of the rat guards trying to kill to fade before she finishes her practice.

Then, Yuziki, Jyan, and Jen appear and becomes surprised by what they saw and walked towards her. "That was amazing, Mei Ling", said Jen, "How did you do that?" "To get rid of my memories. Thanks to Zhong, they're gone forever." "No, Mei Ling", said Zhong, "You did it by yourself because those memories caused you nothing by pain and grief." "You know, I should do the same as well", said Yuziki, "You see, when I was young, my father died and my mother took care of me. She loved me ever since. One day, rats came to our home and my mother told me to run before they took her and I did, but when I looked back, I saw a shadow of those rats killing my mother and... I was all alone." Then, tears came to his eyes and he slithers to Mei Ling so she can comfort him. "It's alright, Yuziki", said Mei Ling, "I know how you feel." She looked at Zhong, who came towards the cobra and as Yuziki slithers to him, he sooths his back softly. "Do not be in sadness, warriors", said Yushama, "and believe in yourselves so you can do anything with your kung fu. Especially you, Mei Ling and Zhong as well." "Thanks, Yushama", said Mei Ling and looks at the blue sky. "_Don't worry_", thought Mei Ling, "_We'll be back soon. I promise_." Suddenly, Ryshu and the rat soldiers appear and siezed five of our heroes. "Who are you and how dare you and your friends enter here?", asked Euiko sternly. "I am Ryshu, captain of the soldiers and servant to Lord Yuang himself", said Ryshu, "We're taking Mei Ling and this wolf here back to Yuang's palace." "Wait", said Mei Ling, "Just let me train my kung fu first. He wanted me to battle him, remember?" "Exactly", said Zhong, "So, I suggest you give Mei Ling a chance." "Stay out of this, wolf", said rat soldier #6. "Stand your ground, soldier", said Ryshu. "But the wolf just-", said rat soldier #7, but is interrupted. "The wolf speaks the truth", said Ryshu and turns to the two lovers, "You have one day to train your kung fu here. We'll be waiting at the cave until you're ready." "We will", said Mei Ling and Ryshu and the others went back to the cave while Mei Ling and Zhong continued their kung fu training. "Don't worry, guys", said Mei Ling, "We'll finish our training." "Are you really gonna battle that devious rat, Mei Ling?", asked Jyan. "Yes, Jyan", said Mei Ling, "It's the only way for my parents to be freed from this dungeon." Then, she weighs her head down. "I hope", said Mei Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 will continue the fanfic... I hope.<strong>


	18. Shifu's Conversation

Chapter 17: Shifu's Conversation

Back at the dungeons at Yuang's palace, we see Haru trying to get Shifu's attention until finally, the red panda got his attention and spoke. "What is it?", asked Shifu. "You must be Shifu, right?", asked Haru. "Yes, I am and who might you be?", asked Shifu again. "I'm Haru", said Haru, "Me and my wife Ashiku are Mei Lings' parents." "Really?", asked Viper, "Where is she? Do you two know where she went?" "And where's Zhong?", asked Po. "We only met him before we were brought here by that wretched rodent", said Ashiku. "We fought those rats before, but they used some kind of gas that knocked us out before they left. They've stolent some hammers for something. We just don't know what they're using them for." "We do", said Haru, "Yuang forced them to bring those hammers in this castle. He's building something that he would use to hurt our daughter." "What kind of weapon is he using?", asked Shifu. "The golden sword", said Haru, "He built it made of pure solid gold and with it in his hands, nothing could stand against him." "QUIET OVER THERE!", shouted Yuang as he enters the dungeons before the warriors stayed silent for just a moment, "If I hear any of you talking again, it will be your necks", sneered Yuang before he leaves.

Then, the kung fu masters and Haru talked again after making sure that Yuang was gone. "What should we do now?", asked Viper. "Mei Ling and Zhong escaped about three days ago before you guys came here", said Haru. "Thank god", said Tai Lung, "We thought they'd be dead by now." "No, they're not", said Ashiku, "They've only escaped so they could find legendary teachers to help them learn their kung fu." "What kinds of legendary teachers?", asked Po, now curious. "The Legendary Ryu-Shai Warriors", said Ashiku, "We haven't told Mei Ling and Zhong the names because I've hardly remembered that name ever since, but since Haru told them where they were going, I have now." "Let's hope they have made it", said Shifu. Meanwhile, back at the mountain peak, Mei Ling and Zhong continued their kung fu training including a new move that Zhong has just learned. It was called the "Wolf Sword" technique where Zhong carries a sword that he had found from a dead warrior that joined the Ryu-Shai clan and used it to block the warriors' attacks while gaining some stamina before taking a deep breath and uses his kick on Kairo, wiping him out in the process. "Excellent, Zhong", said Euiko, "Your new move may do well for Mei Ling." Zhong then turns around to see Mei Ling, whose head is still weighed down. "What's the matter?", asked Zhong, "Look at how we're doing." "Yeah, it is amazing that we're still learning some kung fu", said Mei Ling, "but I was just wondering if... there must be something I can do to see how my parents are doing." "We have one thing that would help you locate your parents, Mei Ling", said Yushama. "There is?", asked Mei Ling. "Yes", said Yushama, "Come with us." Then, the Ryu-Shai warriors, Mei Ling and Zhong went with each other to a hidden cave that Yushama has kept something important.


	19. Locating Mei Ling's Parents

**This chapter is pretty short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Locating Mei Ling's Parents<p>

Once they entered the cave, Yushama waits to see what Mei Ling is about to see as the mountain cat looked upon a fountain. "Are you sure that this fountain is the only thing that I would use to help me contact my parents?", asked Mei Ling. "Yes", said Kairo, "We kung fu masters have used it to communicate with not only any valley and in any palace that has legendary warriors, but with to those who are in desperate need of help." "It's like the same thing with...", said Zhong and for a second, he realized something, "My mirror. It does the same thing like this fountain as well: to find and locate anyone. Besides, I know how it works." "We do as well, Zhong", said Euiko, "Only one person can..." "Say what you want to see", said Zhong, "Say you would like to see your parents please." "I'll try", said Mei Ling and dunked herself into the fountain, "I would like to see my parents... please."

Suddenly the fountain glows and it reveals the location to where Mei Ling's parents are at: Yuang's castle. "My parents", said Mei Ling, "They're being dragged outside by Yuang outside of the castle by those rat guards. And that's Yuang." Shen then see Yuang staring at them evilly. "Soon Ryshu will be back along with your daughter", said Yuang, "And once I will win and kill her, nothing would stand in my way." Then, the location of Mei Ling's parents dissolves and Mei Ling goes back to where Zhong and the masters are at while Jyan, Yuziki, and Jen watch from behind them. "Yuang's waiting for me back at his palace at this night", said Mei Ling, "We've learned enough kung fu, Zhong." "But...", said Zhong, but gets interrupted. "We have no choice", said Mei Ling. We see our heroes saying goodbye to the Ryu-Shai warriors before they depart. "Goodbye, Mei Ling, Zhong, and fellow travelers Jyan, Jen, and Yuziki", said Yushama, "and may the power of kung fu protect you."

Later, the gang goes to the cave to where Ryshu and the rat soldiers are at before Ryshu spoke. "So", said Ryshu, "You remembered your promise." "Yes", said Zhong, "We did." "Will you promise us one thing?", asked Mei Ling. "Anything for a pretty kitty like you", said Ryshu and makes kitten noises while the rat guards laugh their heads off, but he takes it back and asked, "What do you want me to promise, pretty lady?". "Before we head to your ship, you must promise never to tie me, my husband and our friends", said Mei Ling, "Deal?" "Anything you say and deal", said Ryshu and shook Mei Ling's hand, "Let's go, soldiers." Later, on the ship, we see Mei Ling looking at the mountain peak for a while before the ship departs a few miles away from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 will continue the story sooner or another day or two. So, enjoy.<strong>


	20. Mei Ling's Surprise

Chapter 19: Mei Ling's Surprise

As the boat continues to sail over the ocean in about 345 miles away from the mountain peak, we see Ryshu using some magic to make a fire so he can contact Yuang. His image appears and they spoke to one another. "Have you found them, captain?", asked Yuang. "Yes, my lord", said Ryshu, "They were in the mountain peak training their own kung fu from those legendary warriors. I think they've learned some of them, but like you said, only Mei Ling can duel you and not that wolf, right?" "Yes, exactly what I said", said Yuang. Near the door to where Ryshu entered here, we see Mei Ling overhearing this and quickly hides before Ryshu can see her. "What is it, Ryshu?", asked Yuang. "I swear I must've heard something", said Ryshu, "Never mind. I just can't wait to see her die once you finish her off in the duel." He then chuckles evilly. In about two days later, as the boat reaches the mountain cat hometown in about 100 more miles left, we see Mei Ling and Zhong looking at the horizon of the village and stood silent for a while, then they spoke. "In case you try and battle Yuang", said Zhong, "I'll be watching you." "Thanks, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "For everything that you've done for me. Now, it's time for me to do everything to save my parents and my village with it."

Later, as the ship reaches Mei Ling's home, we see the two lovers along with their friends, walking a few miles away from the harbor. Standing on the gates of the castle stood Yuang, who is then happy to see the two prisoners again. "So, our adorable couple returns", said Yuang, "but not in bonds." "Ryshu and I had a deal, Yuang, that he wouldn't tie me and my friends once we trained our kung fu. Me and Zhong", said Mei Ling. "Yes", said Yuang, "So you did." "When will Mei Ling battle you?", asked Zhong. "I'll show you something first", said Yuang, "Something that would change her image. Come." Yuang takes Mei Ling and Zhong to the dungeons while Jyan, Jen, and Yuziki stayed and keeps an eye out on the guards. Before he would show them, he turns around and looks at Mei Ling close and darkly at the same time before speaking, "How does it feel to see your friends as prisoners?", asked Yuang. "What do you mean?", asked Mei Ling and Yuang shows her the still captured kung fu masters in their prison cell, causing the mountain cat to gasp. "Tigress, Viper, Tai Lung, Po, Master Shifu", said Mei Ling, "Monkey, Crane, and Mantis. How did you guys get here?"

The kung fu masters stood silent, but before Po spoke, Yuang quickly explains. "I sent my guards to capture them from the Jade Palace to my castle", said Yuang, "and wrapped them up in bonds." "Why?", asked Mei Ling. "As an attempt for our battle to begin in any moment outside of my palace", said Yuang, "but since you needed to free your parents that you love, we will have our battle tomorrow. Have we got a deal?" "What about my friends?", asked Mei Ling, "Should they be freed as well?" "Too much questions", said Yuang, "Yes, of course they will also be free and it's part of the deal. What do you say, pretty kitty?" Mei Ling had little time to thought this over, then she spoke. "Yes", said Mei Ling, "It's a deal and it's settled." "Excellent", said Yuang and puts the chains on Mei Ling, "Guards, do not bond the wolf." "But, my lord-", said rat guard #6, but is interrupted. "That is an order", said Yuang sternly and holds Mei Ling with both hands. Zhong, however isn't satisfied. "What are you doing?", said Zhong, "Mei Ling! No! Yuang, don't you dare touch the hair on my wife!" "I'll be fine, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "Don't worry about me." "NO!", shouted Zhong, "MEI LING! NOOOOOOO!" Zhong gets held back by Yuang's prison guards as Yuang takes Mei Ling to his room that has beautiful golden lanterns.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the night", said Yuang, "From now on, you are forbidden to sneak off so you could talk to your friends unless our battle is done. Understand?" "Yes, Yuang", said Mei Ling, "I understand." "Good", said Yuang, "Now that you are sleeping with me, I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." Then, Yuang disappears to check on the guards and Zhong. "Are you trying to hurt my wife while she's sleeping with a creep like you?", asked Zhong. "Watch the way you talk, wolf", said Yuang, "Your wife is fine. Besides, I only plan to hurt her after I win the battle, remember?" "Of course", said Zhong, "but as long as I believe in her, she will beat you, Yuang." "We'll see", said Yuang. Later that night, we see Mei Ling sleeping with Yuang, hoping that she would win and we see Zhong and the others watching from below the castle. "Don't worry", said Zhong, "You will beat him. I promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>I will make another chapter that would finally revolve the battle between Mei Ling and Yuang! Stay tuned, dear fans!<strong>


	21. Getting Ready For Battle

Chapter 20: Getting Ready For The Battle

The next morning, Mei Ling wakes up and sneaks off out of the castle without waking up Yuang and goes to see Zhong and the others still sleeping and sees the Furious Five, Shifu, Tai Lung, Po, and her parents are still sleeping in the tents where the rat guards have set for them. Suddenly, she hears a horn being blown by the rat guard, causing them to wake up and Mei Ling, desperate, runs quickly to Zhong to tell what Yuang did last night. "Mei Ling", said Zhong, "Thank goodness you finally escaped from him. What do you want to tell me?" "I'm still going to battle him, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "You know that. Do you think Yuang has anything to battle me with?" "I think Yuang has an armor", said Zhong, "I'm not sure if he does, but we'll see, but I have an idea. We'll take you to a place where it has armors without Yuang trying to see us." "It's somewhere in the castle", said Mei Ling, "but if I go there, the rats will catch me." Suddenly, there came a psst from Tai Lung and Mei Ling heards it before going to the snow leopard after saying, "I'll be right back.". "What is it, Tai Lung?", asked Mei Ling. "I saw an armor in a shattered glass near a house somewhere in the village", said Tai Lung, "You better hurry and find it. The soldiers will find us talking to you and they'll hurt us for sure."

Mei Ling nods and runs as fast as she could from the palace and goes to one of the destroyed homes that the rat guards were told to burn until they have found Mei Ling. She quickly goes inside the house and finds shattered glass from a window and goes out of it to find an armor. She picked it and sees a familiar writing on it and as she looked closer, she stood there puzzling. The armor Mei Ling had found was her father's and she realized that her father never told her about it. But that didn't matter to her. She then puts it on offscreen as we dissolve to Yuang waking up and her friends waiting desperately for her to return. Then, we dissolve to later where Yuang puts his armor on offscreen and with him waking out of the palace to find the others watching him. The dissolving disappears and we see Yuang standing with two of his guards before he spoke. "Where is Mei Ling?", asked Yuang sternly. "She'll be here in a moment", said Zhong, "Just wait." "Don't wait", said a voice from out of nowhere. The Furious Five and the others turned around to see Mei Ling in her armor. Haru and Ashiku became shocked and Haru whispered, "She found my armor. She found it." Mei Ling takes one look at Yuang and thought to herself, "_This is it, Mei Ling. Your friends and family are depending on you. You can do it._"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short, but the next chapter would finally revolve around the battle between Mei Ling and Yuang. Stay tuned, dear fans!<strong>


	22. Mei Ling VS Yuang 1: The Duel Of Fate

Chapter 21: Mei Ling VS Yuang 1: The Duel Of Fate

As Mei Ling and Yuang start to walk around in circles, they started to wish each other good luck. "You won't be so lucky in that armor", said Yuang. "Well, feel free", said Mei Ling. "How many mountain cats does it take for either a male or female to gain back their freedom?", asked Yuang. "Just one", said Mei Ling. They waited for a minute and Ryshu lights a match on a cannon that fires a ying and yang symbol that would begin the fight and Mei Ling and Yuang starts to fight one another. Yuang uses the spinning kick on his left leg, but Mei Ling dodges it and uses her elbow attack on Yuang, knocking him backwards despite Yuang hesitating that attack. When Mei Ling is about to attack Yuang with the Tiger Style technique, Yuang uses his claw attack on Mei Ling's right leg, causing her to wince in pain and meow at the same time. "Oh, did I clawed the pretty little kitten?", said Yuang mockingly, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Mei Ling gets angry and tries to use the Monkey Style technique on him, but Yuang quickly dodged it and kicks the mountain cat in the back, but Mei Ling has suddenly gained the opportunity and as Yuang is about to use the same technique she did on him, she dodged it and kicks the rat in the behind, knocking him backwards into the ground. Zhong and the others cheered, but the rat suddenly gets off the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the mountain cat. Mei Ling gets ready and as he jumps, she jumps as well and uses the double punchkick on him, but he hesitated and kicks Mei Ling in the face. Mei Ling, however, resisted the pain. "And I thought kung fu masters aren't suppose to hit girls", said Mei Ling, "but since you're not a kung fu master, I'll just make an exception." Yuang takes out his knife and throws it, but Mei Ling quickly grabs it and throws it back at him right past his face, giving him a scratch which started to bleed in the process.

Yuang screams in anger and chases after Mei Ling, who ran as quickly as she can with him in pursuit. When she turns around, she finds that he's gone, but as she turns her head back at the same direction she was running, she sees Yuang right in front of her. He uses his knife sneak attack on her, cutting her right leg and leaving a scratch which started to bleed. He does it again, but Mei Ling dodges it this time and uses the new moves she learned back at the mountain peak with Zhong: the arm punch technique, the leg technique, and the very new move that she had learned by herself known as the mountain cat claw technique before wounding Yuang a little bit, causing him to groan in pain. "You have learned well", said Yuang, "but you can't stand against my new technique." "_What kind of technique does he have_?", thought Mei Ling. Then, his eyes began to glow into a mixture of green and red and he sends out the most powerful technique known as the Terror Punch tecnique that wipes out Mei Ling with just once punch, knocking her out in the process and remains unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 will continue the battle. What will happen? Has Yuang really won? Will Mei Ling wake up from that powerful technique? Stay tuned!<strong>


	23. Mei Ling VS Yuang 2: Love's True Spell

Chapter 22: Mei Ling VS Yuang Part 2: Love's True Spell

"Yes", said Yuang darkly, "After all these years, I have finally defeated Mei Ling. Now time for me to do what I have to do." He then goes to the still unconscious Mei Ling and takes out a knife. He raises it and stabs the mountain cat offscreen. Zhong, watching in horror, screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", and cuts out the ropes with his teeth and runs as fast as he could after Yuang walks away. He then goes to the now dead Mei Ling. "Mei Ling", said Zhong, "I believed in you, but believing isn't gonna help solve our problems. There's... there's no hope for us now. We've failed to stop Yuang... and save your parents as well. I... I... I failed you as well." Zhong, now in sorrow, sobs in tears in both of his hands and on Mei Ling. Then, we cut to flashbacks of the day Mei Ling had first started to fall in love with Zhong, the day he danced with her, the day he let her go in order for her to see her friends again, the day he and his other wolves fought against the mob and Bastian the White Tiger, the day he sacrificed himself to save Mei Ling from being stabbed by Bastian in his hatred for her love for him before killing Bastian in the process, and the day he came back to life due to Mei Ling's beauty and the rose he was given from the Soothsayer. Then, we cut to another flashback where the Soothsayer, after giving the rose to Zhong, tells something about not only to love a beauty, but even more powerful. "_There is one thing that the darkness does not have, Zhong_", said the Soothsayer. "_What is it_?", asked Zhong.

"_That all hope may seem_ _lost_", said the Soothsayer, "_but as long as you believe in the power of love, nothing is impossible. That is the reason why I am giving you this flower, to love someone with beauty and believe in that love. Promise me that you will do all of the things with that rose._" "_I'll try to learn to love, Soothsayer_", said Zhong, "_I promise_." Then, we cut back to Zhong still crying in tears, but then stops and remembers what the Soothsayer had said. So he whispers, "You have one thing that no one else has: The Power of Love", and kisses the still dead mountain cat in the lips for nearly two minutes, causing her to glow brightly red. Then, her wound has been healed and the mountain cat wakes up to see that Zhong is smiling at her. "What happened?", said Mei Ling, "I thought... I thought I was dead." "You're not", said Zhong, "The Power of Love healed you." Mei Ling, no longer confused, stands up and gives out a heroic speech after Yuang turns around to see the mountain cat now alive. "Yuang, you and your evil deeds have brought nothing but pain and misery to me, my family, and all of the villagers in my hometown. I learned all of the kung fu moves by by friends the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Po, Shifu and the Ryu-Shai warriors as well. With The Power of Love inside of me, all of my kung fu will beat you and end your tyranny once and for all!" Then, with all of her might, she closes her eyes and she starts to glow into a mixture of pink and red at the same time, creating a heart with a ying and yang on both sides. Yuang screams angrily and throws all of his knives at her, but Mei Ling uses both of her legs to make an ultra double kick move to destroy them. Then, she uses her magical powers to defeat the rodent by shooting a beam of light on him, knocking him out in the process.

Everything became white until it fades to the same place where we see Yuang getting up from that tremendous power that Mei Ling shot at him. "How is that possible?", said Yuang, "I've won. How can the power of love defeat me?" "It depends on all the people you love, Yuang", said Mei Ling. "Besides", said Zhong, "it even brings you misery and pain." Zhong then takes out his knife and stabs Yuang in the chest offscreen. Mei Ling looks at the now shocked guards and smirks at Zhong. "Care to do the honors, sweetie?", asked Mei Ling. "With pleasure, sweetheart", said Zhong and growls before making a wolf noise that causes them to run away frightened except Ryshu. "Mei Ling", said Ryshu, "I... I... I want to be on your side." "Really?", asked Mei Ling. "Yes", said Ryshu, "I've been under Yuang's orders for too long and with him dead, I am no longer his servant." Mei Ling smiles and hugs Ryshu before kissing him in the cheek, causing him to blush and trying to kiss her, but Mei Ling decides to let him kiss her in the cheek as well. The Furious Five, Tai Lung, Po, Shifu, Zhong, and Mei Ling's parents laugh their heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>The fanfic will end in about two more chapters with the other revolving in the freedom of Mei Ling and her parents. Stay tuned, fans.<strong>


	24. Freedom

Chapter 23: Freedom

Nearly five hours later, the entire mountain cat village are having a celebration for Mei Ling's victory against Yuang with Mei Ling's parents, Jyan, Jen, Yuziki and the kung fu masters including Tai Lung, Po and Shifu. Mei Ling and Zhong then arrive before they bend down on their knees for Haru and Ashiku to present the medals to the two lovers. "Mei Ling and Zhong", said Haru, "for saving the both of us, your friends, and the entire village, you two receive the medals of honor." The entire village cheer in applause while the kung fu masters clapped in applause. "Zhong", said Ashiku. "Yes, Ashiku", said Zhong. "Just call me mom", said Ashiku. "Sorry... mom", said Zhong. "Me and your father were just wondering if... you could live with us with our daughter", said Ashiku. Zhong smiles and looks at Mei Ling. "Mei Ling", said Zhong, "did she mean it... for real?" "Yes, Zhong", said Mei Ling, "Besides, you would want more than any wolf wants: to have a family all over again." She puts her paw on Zhong's face and Zhong holds her paw with both of his paws as well. "Then", said Zhong, "I accept." Haru puts a paw on the wolf's shoulder, happy as he can be. "Welcome to the family, Zhong", said Haru. "Tonight, we will have a ball at our beloved home", said Ashiku and the entire village clapped with applause. We cut to Mei Ling's home where we see all of the villagers talking to Mei ling's parents along with the kung fu masters, Jyan, Jen, and Yuziki while Tai Lung, Tigress, and Po watch Mei Ling and Zhong holding each other.

"I want to thank you for deciding to stay with my parents", said Mei Ling. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart", said Zhong and he helds the mountain cat's chin. Just as they about to kiss each other, a beautiful chinese music plays and they hear it before Mei Ling sooths Zhong's face. "Wanna dance?", asked Mei Ling. "It'll be an honor", said Zhong and he carries the feline in his arms downstairs before the two lovers see the villagers dancing with each other and he puts her down. "It's beautiful", said Mei Ling. "Not as beautiful as you, my pretty kitty", said Zhong and he holds Mei Ling's paw. Then, they start to dance while the song "**Remember Me This Way**" plays on the background before the flashbacks started to appear and it includes the previous adventure they had along with the new adventure they had with their friends Jyan, Jen, and Yuziki.

**Every now and then**  
><strong>We find a special friend<strong>  
><strong>Who never lets us down<strong>  
><strong>Who understands it all<strong>  
><strong>Reaches out each time you fall<strong>  
><strong>You're the best friend that I've found<strong>  
><strong>I know you can't stay<strong>  
><strong>A part of you will never ever go away<strong>  
><strong>Your heart will stay<strong>

**I'll make a wish for you**  
><strong>And hope it will come true<strong>  
><strong>That life would just be kind<strong>  
><strong>To such a gentle mind<strong>  
><strong>If you lose your way<strong>  
><strong>Think back on yesterday<strong>  
><strong>Remember me this way<strong>  
><strong>Hmm... Remember me this way<strong>

**I don't need eyes to see**  
><strong>The love you bring to me<strong>  
><strong>No matter where I go<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you'll be there<strong>  
><strong>Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>I'll always care<strong>  
><strong>(Repeat Line 2)<strong>

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**  
><strong>I'll be standing by your side and all you do<strong>  
><strong>And I won't ever leave<strong>  
><strong>As long as you believe<strong>  
><strong>You just believe<strong>  
><strong>(Repeat Line 2)<strong>

**Hmm... this way**

The song ends and we cut to a flash and to the next morning where Mei Ling and Zhong are saying goodbye to the kung fu masters. "It's been nice knowing you guys", said Mei Ling. Then, Zhong walked towards Po. "Um, Po", said Zhong, "It's great to see that you're the Dragon Warrior, protecting the valley and your people. I wish I could do the same thing too", and Zhong turns around to see the villagers, "for Mei Ling's people as well." "Someday, you will", said Po and they hugged each other. "Tell me, Zhong", said Shifu, "How did you manage to revive Mei Ling of her greatest wound?" "It was The Power of Love, Master Shifu", explained Zhong, "When the Soothsayer gave me a rose, she told me to not only love a beauty, but to believe in love." "I am very amused by what you have done to save Mei Ling and all of her villagers along with her parents. Thank you, Zhong." "Thanks, but it wasn't just me, Master Shifu", said Zhong, "Mei Ling did it as well." "Thank you as well, Mei Ling", said Shifu, "Your love is the most powerful thing that the darkness will never destroy." Then, Mei Ling hugs Shifu, but Shifu couldn't resist and hugs her as well. "Goodbye, Master Shifu", said Mei Ling. Then, we dissolve to two minutes later where the kung fu masters depart in a boat a few miles from the village and we see Mei Ling and Zhong waving goodbye to them. Then, they walked until they went inside Mei Ling's house before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go and just like the original Beauty and the Wolf, it has a cliffhanger and trust me. It would also leave you excited for the third and final one.<strong>


	25. Cliffhanger

Chapter 25: Cliffhanger

**_Two months later_**

We cut to Zhong going outside of Mei Ling's home to go for an hour long walk. He sniffs the air and thought to himself, "_Everything is all so calm and peaceful right now. Nothing could possibly go wrong._" As the wolf starts to head on back to Mei Ling's home, he finds some kind of paper on the ground, folded up. He picks it up and when he opens it, he finds that his name is on it and the next print said: a long forgotten friend. He unfolds it to a letter printed in pure gold. He reads it out loud:

ZHONG,

I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALIVE. IT IS MY PLEASURE THAT YOU CAN COME AND MEET ME AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PALACE OF GONGMEN CITY. I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU THERE. OH, AND THE OTHER WOLVES TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR WIFE. WAS IT MEI LING? WELL, I THINK IT IS. ANYWAY, BRING HER WITH YOU TO GONGMEN CITY.

YOUR FRIEND AND REFORMED LORD OF GONGMEN CITY,

SHEN

"It cannot be", said Zhong and decides that he could keep the letter as a secret. He doesn't what would happen if he tells Mei Ling about it. So, he goes to Mei Ling's father's office before taking out a piece of paper and started writing on it. For nearly two minutes, he finishes it and when he goes to a boat and send it, he sees Mei Ling talking to her parents about her kung fu moves she learned. He then goes to another mountain cat and asks him to send the letter to Gongmen City. He agreeds and brings the letter in a bottle with him and on a boat a few miles from the village. Two days later, the boat reached Gongmen City and throws the letter into the water before he gets the ship back on track away from Gongmen City. Then, as the boat goes a few miles away from the city, we see the Soothsayer and she takes the bottle out of water. When she opens it, she becomes surprised and goes to a familiar person she used to serve. Yes. It is. It's Lord Shen now standing in the balcony of the palace and the peacock turns around to see the goat carrying the letter. "I have brought you this, my lord", said the Soothsayer and gives Shen the letter. Shen starts to read it and it saids:

SHEN,

I WILL BE THERE TO SEE YOU. IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT AND BETTER THAN THE LAST TIME YOU KILLED ME. I'M ALSO TAKING MY WIFE WITH ME AS WELL. WE'LL BE THERE SOON OR SOMEDAY.

ZHONG.

"Sooner than you think, dear friend", said Shen and we fade to black.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the second installment of the Beauty and the Wolf Trilogy. I'll start making the third and final entry of the series by late March 2012. Feel free to review if you like.<strong>


End file.
